Guilty or Innocentwithout the wrong names
by Slip'n'Slide
Summary: The gang is doin' great. Then a new girl comes to school and almost destroys everything. But in the end will they thank her or will they send her packin? Read to find out.Maybe some lemon and lime later on.


-Guilty or Innocent  
CHAPTER 1: Fights and Arguements " Get back here right now! " Mai yelled at Seto. He turned around.  
" What woman? " He said as he gave her a glare.  
" What did you call me? " She yelled at him. Duke and Tea walked in.  
" Uh Oh, she's bout ready to kill him " Duke said looking at his girlfriend.  
" So? " Tea said and gave him the look right back.  
" Aren't you gonna hold her back? " Duke asked.  
She shook her head. " He gets what's coming to him " She smiled at the thought of Seto on the ground, crying.  
" Fine " Duke said as he ran up and held Mai back.  
" What are you doing? " Both girls yelled at the same time. " No matter how much I hate Seto, I can't let you beat him up " Duke said aloud. Seto sighed and walked outside.  
" Why? " They asked.  
" Bakura would kill me, litterlly " Duke said.  
" Oh that! " Mai said smiling.  
" Yeah, he probley would too " Tea said. Duke gulped and nodded. Then he let go. Mai ran out the door and tackled Seto.  
" Ahhhhh " Duke yelled in frustration and chased after her, Tea at his heels.  
" Are coming to pull her off too? " Duke asked.  
" No, I just want to see the show! " Tea laughed and followed. Just then Kura ( Mai's nickname for Bakura ) walked up.  
" What in Ra's name are you two doing? " He asked the two people fighting on the ground.  
" They're fighting " Tea said running out with Duke in front of her. Kura broke it up and threatened Seto to go home or he would send him to the shadow relam. He left with a black eye and a bloody lip. Mai had a bruised cheek and a bloody lip too. Kura went and got a bag of ice and a wet cloth. He told her to put the ice on her cheek. Then he started to clean her lip wound. Tea smiled. ' At least part of my dream came true '. Seto was on the ground but he wasn't crying.  
...Next day at school... 

Duke made sure that he kept Mai away from Seto's sight and vise versa. Mai was really ticked that day. She yelled at 4 out of 9 teachers and finally got sent to the office next to Tea.  
" Why are you here? " Mai asked sitting next to Tea.  
" Threw a chair at the 2nd period teacher " Tea said with a smirk " You? " . " I yelled at the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period teacher and I finally got sent here " Mai replied.  
" Nice " Tea said slapping Mai's hand.  
" I wouldn't get excited " The principle said from behined them. " You two in here NOW " He yelled and pointed to his office. They looked shocked but followed him in.  
...After school...

They walked out smiling. The others saw them and came over.  
" Hey, what did the principle say? " Yami asked.  
" Yeah, what did the old fart say? " Ishizu asked.  
" Suspended us both for two weeks " Tea said smiling. Mai just nodded.  
" That's not a good thing " Seto said as he walked up to them.  
" Shut up or I'll turn your other eye black too! " Mai said threateningly.  
" Phhhh, you can't hurt me " He laughed.  
" Then don't look in the mirror or you'll prove yourself wrong " Mai said and walked away. Tea, Duke, Yami, and Kei followed. " It's okay, she's just angry " Ishizu said kissing her boyfriend on the cheek and running after them.  
...At home where all of them live together cept for Seto...

Mai walked in the door to be greeted by Kura kissing her on the lips.  
" Geez, go to your room and do that " Ishizu said. Mai stuck her tounge out at her. They all laughed cept for Kura and Yami, who were having a stare down.  
" Stop guys, let's go watch a movie " Mai said dragging Kura into the HUGE living room.  
" We get the right couch " Tea yelled as her and Duke sat down.  
" We get the left couch " Mai said still dragging Kura.  
" We get the love seat " Kei said as she and Yami sat down on the short couch.  
" I get the recliner " Ishizu said and plopped down. She grabbed the remote.  
" What movie is it tonite? " She asked and started flipping through the channels. Then she stopped.  
" How bout ' Pirates of the Carrabian? " She asked. They all hollered. " Fine, it is settled then " She turned it up and put the remote down.  
CHAPTER 2: Projects and More Fights ...Two weeks later...

" Did you here that there's a new girl " Duke said.  
" Great another victim of Seto's " Tea said.  
" Look here comes the big bafoon now " Mai smirked.  
" I hope your not talking bout me " Seto said.  
" Actually we were " Mai said.  
" I'm flattered " Seto smirked.  
" Don't be and get away from us or at least me " Mai said and walked inside. A girl with baggy jeans, a black tank top with a blue fairy, black sneakers, spiked bracelet on her left wrist and small black chocker with a silver cross dangling on her neck, walked out of the building.. She also had short black hair. Her right ear had two piercings in it and the left had one. She stood there for two seconds and walked up to Seto, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Seto stood there shocked for a couple seconds. After breaking the kiss, Ishizu said " You did not just do that! " . The girl stood there, licked her lips and said " Mmmm, tastes like cinnomin " . Then walked off. Leaving a shocked Seto and a very angry Ishizu. " I can't believe you didn't do anything! " Ishizu said as she smacked him and walked off. He just stood there, shocked.  
Then the bell rang.  
...4th period...

" You missed it! " Duke said.  
" It was awesome! " Yami said.  
" What happened? " Mai asked.  
" The new girl came up and kissed Seto in front of everybody that was outside, even Ishizu " Tea said as she sat at the desk next to her.  
" Your kidding? " Mai asked.  
" Nope! It's all true " Tea said.  
...After 4th period..

Mai walked up to Seto and started laughing. He just looked at her.  
" WHAT " He yelled turning around.  
" You cheated on your girl right in front of her eyes. I find that funny " Mai said.  
" Shut up " Seto said and started walking away.  
" Make me " Mai said as she ran up in front of him. He grabbed her shoulders and threw her against the lockers. One of the lockers metal handles sliced her arm.  
" Is that enough? " He asked.  
" You wish " Mai said getting up. He threw a punch at her she dodged the first but the second hit her in the face. Her lip started bleeding.  
" How bout now? " He asked.  
" Never " She said as she punch him in the other eye. He stumbled backwards and hit a locker on the opposite side. " Now I've had enough " She said and went to 5th period. She decided that after 5th period, she would go to the nurse and get some ice. First though she was gonna eat and that was gonna be hell.  
...At lunch...

Mai sat down and instantly she was overcome by questions.  
" Who did this to you? " Tea asked.  
" Are you okay? " Yami asked.  
" You need to go to the nurse! " Kei said.  
" I"M FINE " Mai screamed while she jumped up. " Before 5th period I was teasing Seto and he got violent but I got him back. And one more thing: He better be glad he doesn't live with us " Mai said sitting back down. That got them to all shut up. Mai went to the nurse after lunch to get some ice. The nurse didn't ask because she knew what had happened. ' 6th period-Science. Oh goody goody ' Mai thought as she walked into the science room. She took her seat next to Duke when the teacher had turned her back.  
" I'm so glad to see you've come to join us Miss Valentine " The teacher said and turned around. Mai gulped. ' I take that back. This is Hell '. ...After school again...

Yami walked up and he looked bout ready to kill someone.  
" What's wrong? " Tea asked.  
" Kei dumped me " He replied.  
" No? " Duke said.  
" Yes " Yami answered.  
" Want me to kill her? " Mai asked walking outside.  
" Na, but thanks " He said and sat down to wait for Ishizu. She came running outside and sawYami. She ran over to him and sat on his lap. " Will you go out with me, Yami? " She asked him pleadingly. He smiled.  
" Sure " He said and kissed her.  
" Whaoo, now that everybody has a person, let's go home " Mai said, pretending to be enthusiastic and started walking.  
" You only want to get home so you can kiss Bakura and watch that movie " Tea whispered sarcasticlly.  
" I heard that " Mai said not turning around.  
" That was the point " She said and started to follow. Then something else caught her eye and she took out her camera. In a corner of the alley behind the school, Seto was making out with the new girl. Tea took a picture with the flash off. She snickered and followed.  
CHAPTER 3: Your Mine Now!  
Mai ran inside and the same thing happened again today. Kura's kiss. Sounds deadly but isn't.  
" I have something to tell you " Kura said pointing to Mai's nose.  
" What! " She said excitingly dragging him to the kitchen. Once they were there, Kura gave her another kiss .  
" I regiestered again " He told her.  
" What? " She said confusingly.  
" It means that tomorrow is my first day of school " He smiled for one of the first times since she fell for him.  
" OH MY GOD " She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everybody else ran into the kitchen.  
" What? " They all screamed at once. Mai told them bout Kura's day and none of them were thrilled. Tea looked shocked and grabbed Duke. " You owe me something boy " She said dragging him up to their room. Ishizu and Yami did the same. Mai and Kura ran to the living room and turned on Beverllie Hills Ninja with Chris Farley in it. They ( Kura ) Kept watching it over and over again since it was a DVD. Mai soon fell asleep on his shoulder.  
...Next day... ( AN- It's saturday, thank god )

They all slept in till 3:00 pm. That's what they would do everyday if it wasn't for the whole school thing. There was a knock on the front door. Kura looked up and gentlly layed Mai on the couch so he could get it. It was the Bafoon. I mean Seto.  
" What do you want? " Kura asked deadly.  
" I need to speak with blondie " Seto said cooly.  
" Who? " Kura asked confuingly.  
" Mai " Seto answered.  
" She's sleeping " Kura replied.  
" Wake her up, it's urgent " Seto smirked at the thought of the blonde who just woke up and angry.  
" Fine, come in but don't touch anything or I'll send you to the shadow relam " Kura said opening up the door to let the Bafoon in. Kura went into the other room and all of a sudden there was a yell.  
" KURA DON'T WAKE ME UP WHEN I'M SLEEPING " The blonde yelled from the living room. Seto smirked and then a very angry and very tired blonde walked out to the hallway.  
" Want your other eye black too? " She asked.  
" You wish. I need to tell you something " He answered.  
" Me? Why me? " She questioned.  
" Because your the only person who won't make a big deal out of it " He answered again.  
" Fine what is it? " Mai asked.  
" I'm going out with the new girl " Seto said.  
" What? " Mai said shockly.  
" You heard me right " He said dryly.  
" Okay , now go " Mai said leanning against the wall.  
" Fine " He said and walked out the door. Mai ran into the living room to find Kura(still) watching Beverllie Hills Ninja again.  
" Don't you ever stop watching that for a little bit? " Mai asked. Kura looked at her and pulled her on his lap. " He... " She started to protest but he covered her lips with his.  
...At 9:00 pm...

Everyone else came downstairs to find Mai asleep (again ) On Kura's shoulder while he was still watching Beverllie Hills Ninja ( you know the technique ) .  
" How long have you been watching this movie? " Tea asked.  
" Since 9:00 last night " Kura answered not taking his eyes off the tv. 'DoorBell ' Mai jumped up.  
" I got it! " She said running to the door. She opened it up to find the people she was expecting. Seto and the new girl. The new girl had him pinned against the wall, they were making out and his hand hit the doorbell.  
" Hey you two gonna stay out there and do that or come in? " Mai raised her eyebrow. The new girl looked at Mai's outfit and decided that she liked her, same for Tea who had run after Mai.  
" Uhhhhh, were coming in " Seto said walking inside with the new girl at his side. He walked inside and everybody was shocked.  
" What is he doing here? " Ishizu said while in Yami's arms.  
" He's here cuz I said he is " Mai said.  
" Okay, what bout her? " Ishizu said pointing at the new girl.  
" Same and if you don't like it Ish, then go upstairs cuz they're moving in with us " Mai said pointing at the car outside with alot of suitcases. " Every... " Seto started.  
" I'm not listening to you " Duke said.  
" Her name is Hundin " Mai finished his sentence. Then Kura walked out.  
" What the hell is he doing here? " Kura asked calmly.  
" They're moving in " Mai said calmly back. " Hmm " Kura sighed and went back to watch his movie.  
" Okay Bafoon, you two can take your stuff upstairs. I'll show your room " Mai said pointing to the elevator.  
" Don't call him a bafoon " Hundin said deadly.  
" I've known him longer so I will call him whatever I want. Now follow me " Mai said turning around.  
" Whatever " Hundin replied following Seto and Mai upstairs.  
Up stairs Seto and Hundin settled into they're new room, that was shown to them by Mai. Once they were all settled in they went back down stairs to join the others. As they entered the living room Hundin wanted a place to sit and she wasn't about to settle for the floor. So she looked at Ishizu, who was sitting in a chair, and said, "You let me have that chair and Me and Seto will move right back out"  
Ishizu was so excited that with out thinking she jumped up and said, "Really, would you two really move back out"  
Acting quickly Hundin pushed Seto into the chair and sat on his lap then proudly grinned up at Ishizu and said, "No. I mean I worked hard to make this plan come into play. Why would I jeoperdize myself like that?" "That was a really cheap trick that you just pulled Hundin." Kura said from his spot. Mai sitting on his lap.  
"So. I can play even cheaper tricks then that. How do you think I got Seto in the first place? Besides I'm a spoiled brat and I wasn't about to settle for the floor. Its way to unconfortable ". Ishizu just stood there speachless. " Now get out of our way, were missing the movie! " Hundin just smirked.  
"Not untill I get my spot back." Ishizu said.  
Hundin just looked at her and said with a harsh tone, "If you don't like the way things are starting to look around here then you can leave and I won't have a problem escortting you out the door ".Ishizu looked unbelivablely upset and ran upstairs. Then Yami just sighed and ran after her.  
" Why does he waste his time on her? " Hundin asked.  
" Becuase he loves her, I guess " Mai said with her head on Kura's shoulder. Kura kissed her forehead.  
" Wow " Duke said amazed.  
" What? " Everyone else asked.  
"I never would have imaged Kura to be the affecationate type"  
"Whats that suppose to mean?" Mai asked sitting up on Kura's lap.  
"I always thought you were just his little sex toy. That's all." Duke smiled, proud of himself for being honest with his friends. And that was the ENORMUS mistake. Mai jumped up and threw him over the couch, landing with her on top of him. She was punching him,but to make things worst, he was hitting back.  
" Whoa ! " Tea said jumping up and throwing Mai off her boyfriend. " What is your problem? He was joking " Tea said looking back and forth between Mai and Duke. " I was not! " Duke whispered. " Shhhh! " Tea whispered fiercely. He lowered his head and pouted. " I heard that! " Mai said as she went upstairs, slammed her door and locked it.  
" Thanx " Kura said looking at Tea and Duke. " Looks like I'm sleeping in the spare bedroom tonite " Kura said as he went up to the spare bedroom. Tea looked around at everybody.  
" What ! So this is all my fault now? " Tea said as she sat down and dragged Duke with her.  
" Let's just watch the rest of this movie and then go club-hopping, ok? " Seto asked.  
" Okay,but we're taking Ishizu,Yami,Mai,Kura " Tea said bluntly.  
" Fine " Seto sighed.  
...After the movie.  
Everybody ran up the stairs to get ready to go club-hopping. Tea,before she went to get ready,went to tell the other four to get dressed cuz we're goin' club-hopping. They declined at first but when Tea told them they would get to get drunk and dance with eachother, they hurried on and got dressed.(AN-I'm not going to go into detail on what everyone was wearing but they we're all hot!) Finally they all got to they're first club.And what better to happen then for them to get kicked out! It was funny. Kura got alittle tooo drunk and beat the hell out of the bartender. Finally after 30 minutes the bouncer noticed and kicked(more like threw) them out.  
Inside the second club Seto and Hundin automaticlly hit the dance floor. Mai and Kura joind them and Tea and Duke sat at a table and talked. After dancing, Hundin went up to the bar and asked for a class rum on the rocks. The bartender handed her the drink. After downing the drink, the bar tender said, "you sure can handle your alchol little miss. How old are you. Maybe we could go out some time"  
"Ha. Don't make me laugh. For me to go out with a fruity old fart like, you would be a crime. Besides I have a boyfriend who can give me everything. Isn't that right Seto." She yelled over the crowed. "Oh and another thing YOU stink"  
"But sweetie your so cute. And I'm sure your good in bed too"  
At that everyone stopped and looked at the bartender. Hundin then reached across the bar and hit the guy in the face with all she had."You ever make any kind of remark like that to me agian I might have to do a little more then just hit you, Might have to kill you. Got it"  
The guy then looked at her and shouted for the bouncer which caused more trouble. She was pissed and getting more pissed by the minute.  
On they go to the third club. And guess who has the magical touch now? Three letters and they're very simple to spell. Mai. Mai and Kura were dancing and some drunkered walked up and cut right in.(This next sentence is spelled wrong for the plan to follow through) " May aye aye have tis dance mess? ". " No, go away " Mai said as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Kura's neck. They heard a growl and turned to see that guy take a swing at Kura but he ducked. Mai was at the time wearing her metal rings on each hand. She took a swing and the guy went down in one hit. There you go that's how they got kicked out of they're third club.  
After they got to the fourth club, Tea' and Duke were getting drunk and more drunk by the minute.So basically, they're dancing around in circles like cheerleaders on crack,weed,and everyother drug accessable to teenagers. With their heads in thier hands,Yami and Ishizu both basically hysterically crying because of Teas' and Dukes dancing (and because they were both to drunk to actually realize what was happening oh and because Mai had lost her temper at a complete stranger). So who does leave left to get us kicked out of a club? Oh yeah.  
Can you say Ishizu ten times in a row? If not then stop reading this paragraph cuz your a jackass. Okay some guy walks up and calls Ishizu a tramp so Yami goes psyco and starts beating the guy up. " Yami wait, stop fer a second " Ishizu said as she stopped Yami's arm. " Why? " He asked. " Cuz, I want a SHOT at him " She smirked and drew her fist back. Yami,hurriedly, moved out of the way. Whack(shut up I know it's a comic book expression but deal with it). Ouch that had to hurt. And there's how they got kicked out of the fifth club. CHAPTER 4: The Final Straw!

" Damn,what are we supposed to do now? " Kura growled as the others followed him in. " Well two people could duel? " Reyna suggested. " Great idea,I'll pick " Mai said as fast as she could. " Seto and Tea',I chose you...two " Mai said as she pointed a finger(s) at them both. I think that was the only time thatTea' had ever beat Seto. Well maybe cuz Seto was so drunk he could have robbed a bank,killed some people,and get the shit knocked out of him and not even care. Sorry for ganging up on him,Hundin.


End file.
